deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ubermorph
The Ubermorph is a highly evolved Necromorph in Dead Space 2.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPegqTQm6yk Youtube - Questions with Steve Episode 06] It can be seen when Isaac cuts power to a large section of the government building, allowing Necromorphs to enter. Isaac first encounters it in the beginning of chapter 14 after he leaves the NoonTech Diagnostic Machine. This Necromorph can't be destroyed as its limbs can regenerate like The Hunter. It chases Isaac most of the way to the Site 12 Marker. After Isaac destroys the Marker; the reactor powering the facility overloads, causing the government sector of The Sprawl to self destruct. Strategy *A very useful tactic is to have a fully upgraded Contact Beam and use the alt. fire when close to it. While the firing animation plays, Isaac doesn't flinch from attacks. The upgraded stasis blast from the Contact Beam not only slows the Ubermorph down, but has a chance of decapitating it too. *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph in only 2 shots: one bolt, and one alt fire. Be aware though, that the Ubermorph's harder plates of armor (shoulders, elbows, and other areas) will deflect bolts, and it will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso. In such instances, do not hit alt-fire, as it prevents you from firing or performing other actions until the sequence is finished, leaving you highly vulnerable in case the bolt is beyond the range of electrocution. *The Ripper is a great tool as one disk is sufficient to completely de-limb the Ubermorph, saving a lot of ammunition for other enemies, the only issue being keeping the Ubermorph within distance of the tethered blade. *Each fully deployed Detonator mine that the Ubermorph walks into will completely de-leg it (except for a fully regenerated Ubermorph on Zealot difficulty), making it far less of a threat. *As with The Hunter, a good strategy is to de-limb, then stasis the torso as it begins regeneration. With a fully upgraded stasis module, this will give the player approximately 10 seconds of leeway before the Ubermorph is active again. *Note that when regenerating limbs and getting back up to its feet, the Ubermorph is completely impervious to all damage. Although it can still be put under stasis. *Keep in mind that even if your Stasis and ammo run out, you can still use Kinesis to throw dead bodies and other objects at the Ubermorph with handy results. *Note that at the part where the player needs to scan the body in order to open the door, one does not need to walk up to the scanner with the body. Throwing the body at the door with Kinesis will achieve the desired result. *The flamethrower does nothing to the Ubermorph. Even fully upgraded the flames lack the ability to burn off its limbs, and the Ubermorph's infinite health won't drain. The secondary fire is equally useless. *The Ubermorph will not return to areas you have already encountered it in. Therefore, if you're running low on supplies, you can go back to previous areas to restock on items you may have missed without fear of the Ubermorph showing up. *When encountered by itself, the Ubermorph is not much of a threat, and can be dealt with easily. The Ubermorph is later on backed up by Enhanced Pukers and Slashers, making it much more of a threat. The Pukers and Slashers should be made the main piority, rather than the Ubermorph, as they provide backup attacks for the Ubermorph. Trivia *The Ubermorph can be seen entering the Earthgov facility in Chapter 13 when Isaac removes the power to the bulkdoor, allowing the Necromorphs to enter and slaughter the soldiers. It cannot, however, be fought or encountered until chapter 14. *The Ubermorph uses the exact same audio and animations (including its kill scene) as The Hunter from Dead Space 1. *Isaac can technically kill the Ubermorph; one of the hallways that Isaac has to walk through has a doorway blocked by one of the fuses you need to hit. Upon hitting it, the door opens, revealing an adjacent hallway with a fan at the end of it. Getting the Ubermorph to walk against it and hitting it with a weapon with knockback capabilities (Force Gun, Pulse Rifle Grenade, Contact Beam) will push it into the fan, ridding Isaac of the Ubermorph for good. However, the lack of an achievement, the unclarified nature of this death, and the fact that this is the second last room for the Ubermorph to appear, indicate this 'death' is not canon. It should also be noted that the Ubermorph's death does not include any blood, evisceration, or gore, further reinforcing the theory that the death is not canon; it is very unlikely that the game creators would miss such an opportunity for gore. *There appear to be no wounds on the Ubermorph unlike The Hunter which had many lacerations and rips. It does not appear have the ripped open gashes that appear on all other Necromorphs from the Pack to Tripods to normal Slashers. *It looks less like a reanimated corpse and has a more uniquely alien profile (the implications of this are not clear). *The arrangement of the Ubermorph's eyes as well as it's back appendages and rib-structure are similar to those of The Hive Mind. *The Ubermorph's roar can be heard at the beginning of Chapter 11. In the area where you enter after the first hacking device on this chapter, listen carefully for the roar when you attempt to collect the items near the first cyst on the floor. *Occasionally, while chasing Isaac, the Ubermorph will halt completely and start sharpening its claws (like the Hunter). *The Ubermorph is confirmed to be a highly evolved Necromorph. *Unlike the Hunter, the Ubermorph does not represent any kind of sub-plot of the game, and just comes across as a random new Necromorph at first. *Despite the fact that the Ubermorph can use it's upper limbs as blades that function similar (if not exactly the same) to Slashers, it still posesses three fingers on each arm. It is unknown whether or not these "hands" are prehensile. Death Scenes The death scene is the same as the Hunter. thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Ubermorph Death Sequence. Gallery Ubermorph.JPG|The Ubermorph close up. From Dead Space: Salvage. Ubermorph Close Up.png|The Ubermorph after Isaac's Death Scene. Ubermorph Back View.jpg|Ubermorph - Skin and Back Details uberconcept.png|Concept art for the Ubermorph Deadspace2 unknownnercoc13.jpg|First appearance Sources See Also Category:Necromorphs Category:Mini boss